Yubiwa
by Tefa-sakura
Summary: ¿Que estarías dispuesta hacer para que tu ser amado no se vaya de tu lado?, ¿confesarías tus sentimientos?, pero, ¿y si es demasiado tarde?. GF2012


**YUBIWA**

(Candy Candy no es de mi propiedad, las dueñas de esta magnífica historia son Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro simplemente hacer volar la imaginación tanto de la autora como de sus lectores)

_El terror se apodero de ella, un inmenso dolor se estacionaba en su pecho y las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos después de ver como el caballo lanzo el cuerpo del joven jinete por los aires, grito su nombre varias veces, se fue acercando mientras él yacía sobre el césped, con temor veía que él no reaccionaba a sus llamados._

-¡Anthony!-fue lo último que dijo para después desmayarse sobre el cuerpo del rubio.

_**Namida ga ato kara afuredashite  
Saigo no egao ga nijinde mienai no  
Ikanaide ikanaide koko ni ite  
Sora e hikari kakanuketeyuku**_

_**Tu última sonrisa no pude ver yo,  
por las lágrimas que rebalsando  
nublaban mi visión.  
Por favor no te vayas de mí,  
por favor quédate aquí.  
La luz traspasa por el cielo.**_

_Cuando despertó se encontraba en su habitación, con una fiebre muy alta y un inmenso mareo que no la dejaba ordenar sus ideas, hasta que vio el rostro de alivio en Dorothy, recordó lo último que había sucedido antes de cerrar sus ojos._

-¡Anthony!, ¿Dónde está?-pregunto con desespero mientras se quitaba de encima las cobijas y se incorporaba de la cama con dificultad-¡Quiero verlo!-

-Candy…no puedes-menciono la joven mucama tratando de no reflejar aflicción.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto al tiempo que sentía nuevamente el miedo, la desesperación y la desolación.

-Candy, tranquilízate-se escucho de Stear que entraba al lado de su hermano a la habitación de la rubia después de haber escuchado sus gritos.

-Stear, Archie, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, ¿Por qué no puedo verlo?-sus ojos reflejaba suplica, necesitaba esa respuesta o jamás estaría tranquila.

_**Konna ni chiisana watashi dakedo  
Anata wo dare yori sei ippai ai shita  
Arigatou ikutsumo no taisetsu na kimochi  
Tewata shite kureta yo ne**_

**Incluso aunque yo sea tan pequeña,**  
**te amaba mucho más que a nadie,**  
**con todo mi corazón.**  
**Gracias por todos, estos preciosos, sentimientos**  
**que tú, me has entregado personalmente**

.

-Él, no despierta-respondió Archie desviando su mirada al no soportar ver los tristes ojos de la rubia.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto esperando escuchar más, aunque implicara una enorme angustia en su corazón.

-Cuando cayó del caballo se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y por el momento esta inconsciente-hizo un intervalo de silencio antes de continuar-El doctor dice….que tal vez ya no despierte-termino de decir con dificultad, mientras vio como la rubia comenzaba a revivir un inmenso dolor, esa noticia la estaba matando lentamente y su corazón se encogía de tristeza, solo un desmayo pudo cesar por un momento su sufrimiento.

_**"sono toki zutto, watashi wa kie kaketa hikoukigumo wo miteita..."  
"Aquel día que te fuiste,  
miré por largo tiempo la estela de vapor  
que desaparecía..."**_

_Ante la mala noticia, bajo las ordenes de la Tía Abuela, el personal de Lakewood se encargo de atender lo mejor posible al joven que estaba en un sueño profundo, el cual podría arrancarlo del mundo de los vivos, eso les provocaba una gran tristeza, pero esta no se comparaba con la de sus primos, ni mucho menos con el desconsuelo de la joven pecosa, que a pesar de las negativas que tuvo la longeva dama de los Ardley al querer admitir a Candy cuidar de su sobrino, al final accedió ante sus insistencias y suplicas, aunque la hija de los Legan estaba furiosa por tal concesión, argumentando que solo lo hacía para limpiar su conciencia por haber causado el accidente del rubio, por otro lado la ojiverde no estaba dispuesta a escuchar y hacer caso a las rabietas de la pelirroja, para ella lo más importante era el bienestar de Anthony. _

_Cada día se dedicaba a visitarlo, llenar de agua el jarrón que contenía varias rosas y cambiarlas con el pasar del tiempo, realizar varios ejercicios para que sus músculos no perdieran fuerza, leer un libro de literatura universal, contarle anécdotas de sus días en el hogar de Pony, aunque el médico le aseguraba que no la escuchaba, ella no perdía sus esperanzas, anhelando ser escuchada por el ojiazul y darle entender que siempre estaría allí para él. _

_**Wasurenaide  
Hitori ja nai  
Hanarete mo te wo tsunaideiru**_

_**Por favor, no olvides, que no estás solo...**_  
**_Aunque estemos separados_.**

_El invierno estaba a punto de hacer su llegada y el joven paciente no reaccionaba a su entorno, eso entristecía a la rubia, de vez en cuando la idea de que ella fue la culpable de ese accidente, la atormentaba, deseando haber sido mil vez ella, ofreciendo su vida a cambio a la de él, no quería pensar si él dejara de respirar, de que su corazón parara de latir , presentía que no tendría el valor de vivir su vida como lo hacía nuevamente, sin él a su lado, simplemente no podía._

_Hasta que un día, mientras llevaba un nuevo ramo de rosas a la habitación de su querido rubio, paso cerca del estudio, la puerta estaba entreabierta, se paro por un instante al escuchar dos personas hablando, aunque sabía que era de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, inevitablemente se quedo estática al sospechar que Anthony era el tema de conversación, entre el médico y la Tia Elroy. _

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo y él no despierta-decía con desesperación la distinguida dama, tratando de controlar la angustia que le provocaba el padecimiento de su amado nieto.

-Lamento decirle que de seguir así, solo es cuestión de semanas, días para que él…-terminar aquella frase se volvía una complicada acción para el galeno, a la ojiverde se le helo la sangre al comprender a que se refería.

-Entiendo-respondió cabizbaja tratando de encontrar aceptación, segundos después arranco una lagrima que resbalaba de sus mejillas- Lo mejor es seguir con el plan de mandar a Alistear, Archie y a Candy hacia Inglaterra-

-Me parece lo mejor, así ellos no sufrirán cuando llegue ese día-un jarrón se escucho estrellarse contra el suelo, los dos salieron del estudio encontrando pedazos del recipiente, el agua derramada en el piso al igual que varias rosas.

-Candy-dijo en un hilo de voz la Tia Elroy entendiendo el dolor que padecía la hija adoptada de los Ardley.

_**Hajimete no koi hajimete shitta  
Konna kanashimi ga aru koto**_

_**Con mi primer amor entendí por primera vez**_  
_**que podía existir: tanto dolor.**_

_Ella corrió rápidamente hacia la habitación de Anthony, sin cerrar la puerta, se había acercado velozmente para caer de rodillas a un lado de la cama del rubio, tomo delicadamente su mano y la acerco hacia su mejilla, la cual ya derramaba cálidas lagrimas, mientras que él continuaba dormido, su rostro sereno, tranquilo, un hermoso príncipe bajo un terrible hechizo, ella tenía que hacer algo, un conjuro que pudiera librarlo de aquella maldición. _

-Por favor despierta, sé que me escuchas, abre tus ojos, tus hermosos ojos, aquellos que vi en el portal de rosas, al igual que tu sonrisa la cual me roba el aliento, gracias a ti mis días ya no son tan vacios, haces que de lo mejor de mi-sus lagrimas se desbordaban con intensidad, su garganta se iba cerrando y cada vez se le dificultaba hablar-Tienes que luchar, quiero escucharte, oír tus dulces palabras, una vez más, aun tienes mucho por vivir-toda su vida soporto no tener padres, recibir humillaciones por ser huérfana, pero cuando Anthony llego a su vida ese vacío poco a poco se fue llenando y la felicidad había entrado a su vida.

_**Nanika ga shoumetsu shite mo nanika ga futatabi yadotte  
Wakare ni kureta hohoemi wa tsuyoku ikiyou to yuu anata kara no meseeji**_

_**Incluso cuando todo esto se aleje, volverá a vivir.**_  
_**Tu sonrisa de despedida, fue un mensaje para mí:**_  
_**Que viviera... intensamente.**_

-Me prometiste que iríamos juntos al hogar de Pony, tenemos que ir otra vez al pueblo, subir al carrusel, comer una salchicha, te lo suplico, no nos dejes, no me dejes-el llanto apareció por varios segundos, pronto la arrancarían de su lado provocándole una gran tristeza-Te lo suplico, no quiero perderte- trato de reponerse mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en la mano del rubio-No lo soportaría, por favor Anthony, no me hagas esto, yo…YO TE AMO-cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, tenía un terrible miedo de que fuera demasiado tarde, dejo caer su cabeza sobre la cama para llorar largamente, su llanto fue escuchado tanto por los hermanos Cornwell, la tía abuelo y el médico, quienes acudieron a la habitación, observando esa desoladora escena.

_**Itsuka kitto aeru  
Futari naraba  
Tookute mo hitomi mitsumeau  
Kibou to yume no subete wo kakete**_

_**Sé que algún día nos volveremos a ver...  
Juntos aunque sea lejos, podemos vernos a los ojos  
Apostemos todo a nuestra esperanza y sueños...  
**_

_Las personas que estaban en la puerta no pudieron evitar que varias lágrimas se estacionaran en sus ojos, pero el menor de los Cornwell visualizo un increíble acontecimiento, una mano se extendía para acariciar la rubia cabeza de la joven y unos orbes celestes se abrían lentamente acostumbrándose a la intensa luz del día._

-No… llores- al escuchar esas palabras la ojiverde dio un respingo, dudando, pensando que solo era su imaginación-Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes-su corazón latía rápidamente y se colmaba de alegría al verlo nuevamente, con aquella sonrisa y su profunda mirada que la hacía estremecer.

_Él extendió lentamente sus brazos para fundirse con ella en un tierno abrazo, para Candy fue una tortura, una eternidad verlo sin reaccionar, ahora lloraba, pero de alegría._

-Por fin, gracias a Dios, despertaste-decía sin dejar de abrazarlo, aferrándose a él como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.

-También fue gracias a ti, tu voz fue la que me guio hasta aquí-dijo tiernamente, pero eso logro que la rubia se separa un poco mostrando un rostro sorprendido y fuertemente sonrojado.

_**Yakusoku wo shiyou yo  
Ano hi no hageshisa wo daite  
Ashita saku mirai wo ikiru**_

_**Prometámonos uno al otro,  
aferrarnos a la intensidad  
de ayer...  
y vivir el futuro que brota  
en el mañana.**_

-¿Me escuchaste?...¿escuchaste todo?-pregunto sumamente apenada, el asintió con una sonrisa, para después abrazarla nuevamente.

-Yo también te amo, mi pequeña pecosa-susurro en su oído al tenerla cerca, la rubia se paralizo por completo.

_Aquella burbuja se fue rompiendo cuando los demás se fueron acercando, separándolos debido a la euforia de que el rubio nuevamente estaba despierto, por un momento se sintió frustrada, pero sabía que había mucho tiempo por delante para vivirlo al lado de su amado Anthony._

**FIN**

**Más bien diría ¿fin?, jaja. Un pequeño one-shot traído hasta ustedes desde mi loca y retorcida imaginación, bueno un poco ¬¬. La canción utilizada fue Yubiwa de Maaya Sakamoto, es muy linda, sobre todo la versión acústica, sin duda te derrite el corazón, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Que pasen un lindo fin de semana!**

**Chaito… n_n**


End file.
